After the War
by Mirari.Divinus
Summary: Post Destroy: Aranel Shepard's job is no where near done. New crew, new romance, new friends await her. Femshep/Garrus and future Femshep/OC, Garrus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over, reapers are gone and the galaxy was slowly rebuilding. However, her job was not over.

Aranel sighed as the hot water cascaded down her skin followed by the soapy suds from her lilac body wash. Her hands slide up her torso to feel the smooth supple skin free of scars and bruises. Her body healed quickly after the destruction of the crucible and for that she was glad.

She braced her hands on the tiled wall and let the water rinse her hair out. Her forehead pressed against the cold tile as her thoughts turned inwards thinking of the recent events. The Normandy had been repaired and the Council, after being replaced, were getting ready to send her on another Spectre assignment.

Ignoring the thoughts of work her mind focused on a more pressing matter.

As the water rained on her head she let out a deep sigh, 'Garrus...what are you hiding...'

Turning the water off, she toweled off the moisture on her skin and pulled on the black silk robe Kasumi had given her after her recovery in the hospital. She stepped into her room and noticed Garrus sitting on her bed.

"Ara, we need to talk..." his eyes focused on a spot just right over her shoulder.

"Oh? Here you come to peep and now you're giving me orders? How coy of you Gar-,"

"Aranel that's not funny, especially not right now," he snaps in annoyance.

She holds her hands up placatingly, and slowly moves to her vanity table. She sits down, and pulls the brush through her hair watching his reflection through the mirror.

"What is it, Garrus," her eyes dropped to focus on his.

"..."

He only let out a sigh as he tried to come up with the words to say. She put the brush down and bit her bottom lip.

"Garrus just say it. What do you want?"

He looked at her with pained eyes, "I've been elected for Primarch..." He rests his hand on her lap, "I have to return to Palavan tomorrow morning."

Hopeful, Aranel gripped his hands, "Congratulations, Garrus!"

Garrus withdrew his hands, "I'm not done..."he shifts back a bit, "As a Primarch I have to set an example for my people and I..."

Aranel's heart started pounding, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"While it would be great and all dating the Saviour of the Galaxy, but I-"

"Aranel! Are you ready yet?!" Liara's voice shouted from downstairs of the apartment.

She sucks in a breath, lifting her head trying to regain composure,

"G-give me one sec to put my dress on...A-actually, just...just go, Garrus and I will met you at the club, alright?" she called down the stairs.

Garrus' face twisted in agony, "Aranel, now is..I don't think we should-"

She grabbed his face and planted weak kisses, "Just...let me have just this one night...please?"

He nodded and presses his forehead against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist to pulling her tightly into him.

"I lov-" he started to say but she presses her finger to his lips.

"Let's go."

The group piles into a booth with drinks scattered on the table between them. Her hand clutching Garrus' tightly under the table. She taps her glass lightly as the group quiets down.

She held out her glass filled with bubbly delight, "A toast, a toast to those we lost. May you watch from your version of heaven and know that we'll never forget you. A toast to you all, each going your own separate ways to rebuild what you've lost and know that my heart goes with you. Liara, I hope you don't let your new found position get to your head," she grins as she turns to the next. "Tali, may your home in Rannoch be as beautiful as you imagined, James and Ashley, I believe a congratulations are in order," she gestures to the couple cuddling in the corner. "And to Garrus...or should I say the new Primarch of Palavan..."

She looks down as the group quiets down even more, their focus on the two of them as she tosses back the shot before sitting down.

"Here, here..." Joker raises his glass.

She reaches for another shot glass quickly downs it. Letting out a soft hiss as the alcohol burns her throat.

"The Council has sent me dossiers for the new crew members. They should begin arriving tomorrow. Not that they could ever replace any of you," she winks to the group as they give a light chuckle. "With that said, I believe I'm going to return to my apartment now. You guys can continue to have fun and feel free to crash at my place," the lights of the club hid her tear stained cheeks she made her way out of the booth.

Garrus bit out a curse and quickly followed behind her.

Once he caught up to her he could only mutter out a few words, "Aranel...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Garrus it really is. You know, I knew from the moment I met you that you were destined for great things," she gave a tearful chuckle and a weak smile, "Look, this...this is your chance. This is your chance to do what is best for your people. Everyone will be looking up to you, Garrus Vakarian...I guess you're a good turian after all, right?"

A bulge lifted in Garrus' throat as he looked deep into her eyes.

"...Come on, tonight, just for tonight, lets just make it a night to remember..." she tugged his hands and they raced out the club.

As they arrive at the apartment he carries her through the doors and up the stairs placing her in the middle of their bed. He quickly unhooks his clothes and reaches for her as she kneels in the middle of the bed.

"Rip it..." she gestured to her dress.

"No," he slides the tip of his talon into the zipper loop pulling it down.

Her smooth skin tingled as she gave a him a sneer. She quickly forced his hand down tugging the dress off her shoulders. She then laid down and scooted up the bed pulling her black satin panties off chucking them across the room. She held out her arms as he crawled in to join her.

His hands slid up her waist to cup her breast as he leaned his head down nipping at her neck. His erection pressed tightly against the curve of her ass as he presses her down forward. With a low moan he slid his erection between her legs rubbing against her core, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

"Please..." she whimpered as her hips rocked against his.

He let out a soft growl as he slid himself deep into her, burying himself to the hilt. She slowly moved against him setting the pace. Rocking against him slow and steady she moaned loudly as his grip tightened around her waist pulling her closer. Leaning her up against his chest he angled his hips under hers feeling her inner walls close tightly around him as he slid a hand to her front starting to rub the nub of flesh at the apex of her thighs.

"That's it Aranel...don't hold back..." he rasps deeply into her ear while his tongue lightly traced the small shell.

She bit back a groan as she flexed her legs causing her inner walls to tighten around him signalling her orgasm. His follows shortly afterwards, his mouth and tongue licking the curve of her neck and shoulder before his teeth sink in marking her. They fell limp on the bed as he tucked her into his chest. He held her tight against him. her lilac scent filling his mind as he let out a soft rumbling purr falling asleep.

Her hand reached up to touch the bite mark on her neck, her fingers coming away bloody.

"Garrus...what did you..?" confusion in her voice.

When he doesn't stir, she turns and shakes him, watching as his blue eyes open and stared uncomprehendingly at her hand. His eyes slowly drift to her neck and he freezes.

"Oh shit..." he quickly climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom for a medi-gel. "I'm so sorry Aranel!" he applied it to her neck in distress.

He sat back as she began to laugh with tears sliding down her cheeks in a mix of blood and med-gel.

"It's okay...I'll remember you by it," she said sadly before laying back down on the bed, her back facing him.

He let out an unhappy sigh and climbed back into bed, tucking her back into his chest he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came, she found herself alone. Left in his play lay a single blue palavan rose. It held a warm spicy scent.

****"Good bye...Garrus..."


	2. Chapter 2

Silverex Nero

Rex groaned and blinked his eyes open, his taloned hand encountered warm flesh under his blankets. A naked asari, sleeping peacefully in his bed. He nudged her gently to awaken her.

"Hey..." he grumbled, not hearing a response he laid back down and slung an arm across his face letting out a deep sigh.

*Pound pound pound*

"REX, GET YOUR SPIKEY ASS OUT OFF BED!" Arytiss yelled from outside.

Rex shot out of bed quickly tugging a pair of pants on as he made his way into his living room glaring at the krogan in battle armor standing there.

"What?!" Rex growled.

"We've been summoned to the Normandy we leave in an hour so get your shit together."

"Why?"

"You really need to start checking your mail more," he tossed a datapad at Rex.

"We're being promoted to the Normandy..?" Rex rubbed his head in dismay.

"Look's like it Gunnery Chief Nero," Arytiss tossed him a empty duffle bag.

"I'll get rid of the dame in your room for ya buddy," Artiss marched on in and gave the bed a quick kick of his muscled foot. "Get your blue ass outta here!"

The half naked asari jolted up with a start as she quickly got to her feet, gathered her things, and ran out the door, "Uhh, call me!"

"Do you even remember the asari's name?" Arytiss chuckled.

"Ah...no?" Rex grinned sheepishly, his mandibles twitched in mirth.

"Figured," Arytiss settled himself into the armchair in Rex's living room.

Rex headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower to remove the scent of sex and alcohol on his silver tinted plates. He looked in the mirror and blinked at his reflection. His violet eyes lightly tracing the lighter shade of violet of his colony markings, the thin fine lines curled around his cheekbones and up around his eyes like a mask before gracefully sliding along his fridge. Then his hand scanned the clawed scar that marred his left cheek from one of his bouts with a krogan during his years as a Cabal.

Quickly pulling on his black and silver armor he tossed his weapons into their crates and slid his M-23 Katana shotgun behind his back and made his way back towards the living room where Arytiss was staring out the window.

"This is it kiddo, that 'something big' we've been waiting for has finally happened. Still surprised Commander Shepard approved of our dossiers," Arytiss chuckled. "Pretty sure the Council glossed over that incident in Tuchanka."

Rex gave a hearty laugh and grinned, "Well there aren't that many Cabals left and they aren't going to let good talent like me go to waste sitting here in the Citadel."

Arytiss let out a rumbling laugh as he pounded Rex on the back, "Smug little prick aren't ya?"

They arrived at the docking bay holding the Normandy in place. A small assorted crowd gathered in front of the windows admiring the view. His eyes scanned the crowd, two salarians, two quarians, a drell, and one lone asari in a white lab coat. There were also few humans mixed in the group dressed in military blues.

Rex made his way to the drell and grinned, "Hey Kolyat, Bailey let you off his leash?"

The drell made a face and shook his head ruefully, "It appears Commander Shepard requested my presence on her ship." he said dryly as his two eyelids blinked. "Most likely wants an update on my father's condition."

Rex nodded thoughtfully and turned his attention to the descending elevator. Watching the crowd snap to attention as the doors opened and Commander Aranel Shepard strode out wearing black cargo pants and a N7 hoodie. A shotgun clipped to her lower back and a smile on her face. She was followed out by a woman covered in tattoos and another woman wearing a hood covering her face.

"Kasumi do you have the datapads?" She asked the hooded woman.

Kasumi began to hand out datapads to the crowd.

Rex activated his datapad and watched as the ship schematics flashed on the screen showing the various locations on the ship.

He tapped, "Main Battery," to get a glance at what he'd be working with, "A Thanix Cannon, sheesh, this thing's got everything."

Aranel began to address the group, "Now as you can see, the Normandy IS a big ship. The top of the datapad declares and defines your assigned work station and also where your bunks are located." She then shifted her tone, "As you all will be included in highly classified operations you must be sure to re-submit your non disclosure agreement forms. Anyone that violates such an agreement will be terminated from the Normandy.

"I get the feeling we won't get a slap on the wrist either," Rex whispered to Kolyat.

"More like a bullet to the face," Aranel intervened.

Rex bit his tongue and straightened his posture.

Aranel gave a complacent smile and moved on, "There will be a ground crew rotation to determine how your skills and compatibility with yourselves as well as with me. No matter how good you are if you do not have a strong team backing you you'll simply end up dead."

Two of the salarians and asari grimaced as and began to fidget a bit.

"However, some of you will be exempt as you have other work to attend to," she nodded at the salarians and asari as they regained their calm position.

The tattooed grunted, "We're not a damn daycare Shep! If they can't pull their weight they've got no reason to be on this ship!"

"Settle down Jack, the council has authorized some researchers to be on board due to future operations. They're practically glorified civilians with very little combat training. I'm not about to risk their lives and the lives of those around them by forcing them into high-stakes combat. Plus, we've got a pretty strong line up as it is." Aranel scrolled down her datapad, "Look here, we got a krogan with pretty solid merits, this biotic turian, Cabals I think they're called and it isn't like you I or Kasumi are going anywhere. Later on we're picking up Grunt and we've still got that cranky Prothean in the Port Cargo Bay."

"Wait, a Cabal? The Council gave you a Cabal?" Jack asked as she turned to scan the crowd, "This guy? Is it this guy here?

Aranel, Jack, Kasumi and everyone in the crowd turned to face Rex. His face smirked a nervous grin at their jarring eyes.

"Look's like it, he's a Vanguard, so this could be fun once we test his skills out," Aranel gave a reassuring smile and returned to addressing the group. "We got our first assignment from the Council already. We'll be departing tomorrow at 0800 hours so please tie up your loose ends and either be here tonight or before 0800 hours."

Aranel turned towards the ship but quickly remembered, "Oh, one last thing...while the Normandy is both under Alliance and Council regulations I run my ship my way with my own set of rules. I hope you all have enough common sense on what to do and what not to do on a ship and during your shifts and down time. Dismissed. Kolyat, a word if you would."

"Yes ma'am..."

Kolyat raced up to Shepard as Rex and Arytiss shrugged then followed joining them in the elevator. The Commander and Kolyat stood close entering a private conversation. From the slight growl emitting from the drell's throat it was not good news.

"Look, it is what your father wanted. I'm not going to turn down his offer and Bailey already transferred your paperwork to me. I promised your father and Bailey that I'd look out for you so just suck it up," Aranel's eyes pierced the drell's resolve.

The drell turned and lowered his head defeated.

Aranel gave a long sigh,"Spirits, I hate elevators, they spend so much money on rebuilding everything but they can't make the damn things go faster."

"It's not that bad Commander, gives you time to think before you do something stupid," Arytiss chuckled to his self.

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Aranel shook of her head dejectedly. "Also, please don't keep calling me 'Commander' all the time, just Aranel is fine. On this ship we fight to protect each other's lives and all of our homes. I'm not that big on formalities anyway," she gave a smile.

Rex leaned back against the elevator wall and studied her closer. His eyes drifted over her face, the dark brown eyes, the small dainty nose, and the full plush lips; they reminded him slightly of an asari. Her long dark hair curled gently around her face and shoulders.

While scanning he picked up on a peculiar white bandage,"Hey, what's that? Is that one of the famous Commander Shepard's battle scars?"

Her eyes widened in shock as she tugged the hoodie up over her neck, giving him a rueful smile and a shake of her head, "It's nothing, you know, only old human women pry into other's affairs."

The elevator reached the CIC room Aranel rushed off towards the terminals with Kolyat hot on her heels. Rex and Arytiss looked around the busy CIC and watched in amazement as a female android walked past them towards the cockpit with coffee.

"Now that nondisclosure agreement makes sense," Arytiss nudged Rex.

"Careful, you'll get your eyes shoot," Rex gave a laugh.

They shared another look around CIC and a brown haired woman waved at them as they climbed into the elevator hitting the button to go to the mess hall. Rounding the corner they watched in amazement as a hanar chef prepared multiple meals at once. Some of the chef's tentacles were moving in a well practiced dance of flashing knives, pots, and pans.

"Thats Bob, isn't he amazing?! He can make both levo AND dexo food!" a Quarian in a purple hood gushed. "Oh sorry, how rude of me, I'm Tali vas Normandy," she reached her hand out to them in a welcoming manner.

"**Admiral** Tali vas Normandy," another masked quarian commented as he made his way to stand next to her.

"Kal don't scare the new recruits that's Jack's job!" she said smacking the male quarian's muscled arm.

****Rex gave a good hearted grin, "This is gonna be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

She wiggled and blew on her toes to dry the dark blue nail polish while giving a grin at Liara's vid comm, "So we're standing in the mess and Bob was making me a grilled cheese when Rex comes out of nowhere shirtless! Jack looks up, and notices that Rex has a tattoo on his chest and makes a beeline for him, poking him in the chest repeatedly." Aranel continued to blow at her nails giving a slight blush, "When he offered to look at ALL her tattoos, Jack puts him in a headlock and starts punching him in the stomach. Bob had to pry her off him before we sent him to Dr. Chakwas to check for injuries!"

She tosses her head back and let out a laugh, long dark hair cascading down her back, "Arytiss came up to me and apologized saying that Rex isn't used to not having a bed partner. Apparently he attempted to flirt with Sam but when she turned him down he made a pass at the quarians in engineering. Poor guy, if he doesn't get shore leave he might hump a hole in the hull!"

"Ah yes, his dossier did mention that he was quite the ladies man. Are you having any trouble resisting temptation?" Liara asked candidly, a hand covering her mouth to hide a smile.

Aranel snorted and tossed her head, "He tried, Javik threatened to throw him out of the airlock, and Bob, Bob managed to arm himself with four knives and two frying pans chased him back into the main battery!" She grabbed a dark brown bottle and raised to to Liara before taking a sip, "EDI, Joker, and Kasumi have been extremely quiet about that, I have a feeling there is a betting pool going on."

"So how is he on the field? I've heard the Cabals are pretty good..." Liara returned the gesture with her glass of wine.

"Ehh, there were a few kinks we had to work out the first few times. I've never worked with a turian biotic and he IS powerful on the field. Had a few incidents where we ended up charging the same target..." she rubbed her shoulders, "Girl, now I know how my victims feel when I crash into them like that. Charging into him was like charging into an Atlas with no shields! Next thing I know I have Kasumi in my comm asking me about a spike in my vitals..."

"I see, well that is something..." Liara paused as silenced ensued.

Aranel gave a faint grin then glanced at the blue palavan rose.

"Huh, its been a months and its still alive..." she took another sip of her drink.

"What has?" Liara questioned.

"This rose, Garrus...he..."

"Hmm...have you heard from him?" Liara rested her cheek in her palm.

"No...I'm sure he's just...busy..." Aranel laid her head back staring up at the ceiling. "What about you? Hear anything interesting in your line of work?"

Liara gave a shrug, "Aside from what I hear on the news? No, I don't-oh wait, a few months ago he requested a copy of the dossiers the Council sent you and requested I do a thorough background check. Think that was about it. I don't believe Tali has heard much from him either"

Aranel gave a deep sigh as she knocked back another drink, "Ah well..."

"Commander Shepard," Rune intervened with his glowing round pink body. "My apologies but there is an altercation in the mess hall."

"Really Aranel, you made Glyph's little brother pink?!" Liara snorted out a laugh.

"Hey, leave my disco ball alone! He happens to like being pink!" Aranel turned to Rune, "so what's the altercation?

"Gunnery Chief Nero and Weapons Chief Arytiss are having a disagreement in regards to Dr. T'Saeri," Rune chirped.

"Oh great," Aranel groans, running her fingers through her long hair. "If he wasn't good on the ground crew, I'd have had Javik airlock the cocky prick...Well, duty calls."

Liara gave a sweet hum, "Mhmm, aye aye 'Commander,' take care of yourself."

"Hmph, we'll see, see you," Aranel gave a frustrated grunt as she closed the comm.

Making her way into the mess hall she spotted Arytiss and Rex.

****Arytiss had Rex in a headlock slamming him repeatedly into the counter, "YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HER OR SO HELP ME-"

"ENOUGH! WHAT IS GOING ON?" she shouted pumping her voice full of command.

She glared as the two snapped to attention. A trickle of blue blood dripped from Rex's mouth as a smirk caused his violet eyes to light up with glee.

"Nothing, Commander, we're just having fun," he answered cheekily

Arytiss gave a disgruntled snort.

Aranel pinched her nose bridge and shook her head, "Arytiss what happened?"

"Just a difference of opinion, Sir." .

"Rex..." Aranel walked up to the turian, "You better start shaping up CADET or I will airlock you personally!"

She then punched him square in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Ghefoo...!" Rex grinned down at her blowing her bangs off her face. "Heheh, you know, you're cute when your mad, anyone ever tell you that?"

Aranel gave a dead smile, "Aren't you the charmer?" She turned her back from Rex and spotted Lia and Pella at the mess table, "Hey, are you two up for a quick game of 'Galaxy of Fantasy'?"

The two nodded and synced up their omni-tools. Rex shrugged and pulled up a seat near Aranel and joined in the game. Eventually, Bob returned to cooking and the group was soon joined by Kolyat, Joker, and the group sat playing and joking with each other.

"So, Rex," Pella asked as she snapped her omni-tool closed, "What do you do besides chase girls and calibrate the gun all day?" She observed him with her curious bright eyes behind her mask, "I mean, it can't be all that hard, right?"

"What!? The Thanix cannon needs to be calibrated a lot!" he responded, "I do plenty of stuff! I bet no one could calibrate that baby anywhere near as well as me!"

Aranel bit her lip in anguish. Joker gulped and tried to soothe her with a helping hand but she quickly tossed it back and headed out the mess hall.

Rex and the group watched on, "What the hell was that about? That was pretty rude don'tcha think?"

Joker turned back to the group and hid his eyes under his hat, "Just shut up about it alright? Its none of your business so just drop it."

"Screw that, Imma' 'bout to make it my business," Rex growled as he started to stand up.

EDI intervened with a metallic hand forcing him to settle back down.

"Fine, look," Joker let out a sigh, "...You guys have heard about Garrus Vakarian, right? Well Garrus used to be the one in charge of the Main Battery. The two of them? They were lovers but since he became Primarch the two haven't talked since..."

Rex snorted as he tilted in his seat, "So that's where she got that mark, bastard claims her then leaves, the hell."

"Commander Shepard's personal life is not for you primitives to gossip about," Javik growled as he rounded the corner.

His piercing yellow glare caused the group to quickly disperse around the mess hall.

Rex continued to sit at the table staring away.

"Do not even think about it, turian. Your pheromones reek of lust, it is unbecoming directed at the Commander," Javik confronted the turian.

"Yeah, like I intend to listen to you" Rex smirked.

The Prothean lifted and slammed the turian into the wall with a biotic punch, "Leave her be turian, or I will personally toss your scaly hide out the airlock. She does not need some haughty fiend after her. I will not allow it."

Javik released his grip letting Rex fall to his feet before departing.

Rex wiped off his armor, "Tch, like I said, I don't intend to listen to you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Rannoch

"Aranel, you're staring," Tali took a sip of her drink quirking a brow at Aranel.

"Huh? N-no, I'm not!" Aranel huffed as she continued to stare at Tali's face sans mask. Taking in the pale silky smooth lilac skin, the tiny pert nose, the cupid's bow lush lips set in the heart shaped face that many models would envy. Long black hair fell from waves from her head to her lower back, framing her in a picture of loveliness.

"You really are beautiful though Tali," Aranel smiled as she let her eyes roam the tastefully decorated room.

"Why thank you Aranel," Tali's cheeks rosied lightly.

A smirk formed across Tali's lips, "so, I hear things between you and Rex have been...progressing...He reminds me of one of those Earth cats, a lion?"

Aranel quirked at Tali's remark.

"You know, the way he 'stalks' his prey, all graceful and smooth lines..."

"It's only been a year since he got on the Normandy," Aranel pointed out.

"Bosh'tet! He hasn't tried?!" Tali gapped.

Aranel's fingers twitched as she bit her bottom lip causing Tali's eyebrow to arch over her luminous eyes.

"Aranel..." Tali's voice wheedled as a smile spread across her face.

Aranel let out a sigh and a groan; a small delicious shiver going down her body.

"We haven't slept together, if that is what you're asking," Aranel took to another glass.

"But you two ARE together?"

"No! It's...complicated..." she sighed, flopping into the chair staring at the ceiling.

_The cargo bay was empty save the two of them as they sparred. She had swung a punch at his face and he had grabbed her wrist pulling her into his chest. His laugh rumbled over her head as he lightly nuzzled the bare expanse of her neck. His hand tightening around her waist as she attempted to pull herself out of his hold._

_"You have to try harder than that to get away from me Aranel..." he teased. His hand sliding up her arm to pull her closer to his chest. Her mouth parted to lick her bottom lip as she stared up at him. His violet eyes gleamed as his head dipped down, mouth plates pressing lightly against her lips. His tongue traced her bottom lip before diving into her mouth filling her with the taste of chili chocolate exploded as their tongues danced together._

_The sound of Joker announcing their arrival at Rannoch broke them apart as they stared at each other panting._

_His eyes glowed with promises..._

Tali smirked at the lost look in Aranel's face. She reached out a hand and placed it lightly on the her knee giving it a brief squeeze, "don't be afraid to give it a chance to work out. You deserve to be happy too."

"I know," Aranel sighed, her hand sliding through her hair as she leaned back. "It's still...hard I guess? I haven't heard from Garrus in a year...I just didn't think he'd forget me that easily..."

Her eyes misted over briefly before she shook her head and looked out the window staring at the scenic view.

Tali let out a soft growl, her hands fisted in her lap as she studied Aranel's profile.

"That bosh'tet turian...if I ever see his face I'll introduce him to my shotgun," Tali gave a comforting smirk.

Aranel's omni-tool pinged alerting her to a high priority message. Bringing up the interface she blinked in surprise at the message.

"Huh, seems like we're invited to a gala at the Citadel to celebrate the defeat of the reapers. It says here to bring my crew, it's a black tie event," Aranel's lips pursed as she shook her head. "Great, I'm going to need a new dress."

Three Weeks Later

"Kasumi...this dress is stunning, wow!" Aranel grinned at her reflection.

The black floor length silk dress hugged her figure baring one shoulder and leaving her lower back open. The soft folds of the dress would allow a leg to tease through while she walked or danced.

"I'm glad you like it," Kasumi grinned from the shadows of her hood as she handed Aranel a long silver necklace to accent the dress. "Just don't ask me how I got it."

Kasumi gave a cheeky smile as Aranel returned the gesture.

"I should hope not! We'd both be in trouble then," Aranel tethered the necklace along her neck. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Sorry hun, I'm just too busy here..."

Aranel gave a sorrowful sigh, "Yeah...suddenly everyone is 'too busy...'"

She looked at herself again in the mirror, the necklace seemed to sparkle in contrast to the black silk.

"Don't worry, there is someone that will be going with you, in fact he insisted..." Kasumi's smirk turned into a full on grin.

"No...you've got to be-"

At that moment her door opened and Rex strode in, looking gorgeous in a black and white turian suit.

With a smirk laced across his face he greeted Aranel, "You look...beautiful." He beckoned her hand as she did a little twirl under his palm,"really-really beautiful."

"Ahem," Kasumi tossed a look between the two.

"Oh right...party, we should uh, get going," he tugged Aranel's hand as they headed to the waiting skycar.

They made their way inside past the reporters and crowds of people. His hand never leaving the small of her back as he escorted her through the crowd leading towards the bar.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or not for dragging me here," Aranel gave Rex a smile. "I really do hate going to these formal balls, they don't suit me."

"If it makes you feel better, I count at least five doors we can escape from," Rex grinned as he handed her a drink.

"Really? I counted six..." Aranel took a sip of her wine.

"The last one doesn't count. It leads to the kitchen and we'd end up having to take a hostage or two," Rex tilted back letting out a small laugh.

"Oh? You mean we can't take hostages?" she gave a chuckle as she sipped her drink.

A moment passed and she spotted a familiar looking face, "Thane!"

Aranel rushed to the drell giving him a welcomed hug.

"Siha, it's good to see you. You are looking well, quite well," Thane's eyes scanned her from head to toe.

"You're not looking bad yourself in that tux," she placed her hand on his shoulder. "How is your condition?"

"The treatment's are going extremely well, thank you," he said as he lead her back to the bar.

"I'm glad to hear it, did Kolyat visit you? He should be on the Normandy if you haven't."

"Yes, he visited me briefly and agreed to come over in the morning for breakfast," Thane paused before giving a stern look towards Rex. "Hmm, you must be Silverex Nero. I've heard about you from my son, Kolyat."

Thane reached out a hand tightly gripping the Turian's wrist in a warrior's handshake.

Rex, not to be cowed, accepted the challenge, "I've heard about your considerable skills as well, Sere Krios."

Aranel giggled to herself noticing the contest of men, "Gentlemen, your mighty male chest pounding routine is cute and all but we all know I could take you both out. Now behave, we have company incoming."

A familiar asrari with a striking body approached. Her stunning skin tight white dress swayed with every inch of her curves.

"Aranel!" Liara wrapped her arms around Aranel's waist planting a kiss on her cheek. "You, look amazing!"

"Thanks Liara, you look amazing too!" Aranel looked around behind Liara, "Hmm? Where's Feron? I thought he'd like to tour the Normandy tomorrow and see the new crew."

"He stayed back, just in case," Liara then spotted Thane and Rex. "Boys, having fun?" she asked with a quirked brow.

Thane took a step back and bowed to Liara, a smile on his face, "of course, why Ms. Liara, care to dance?"

Liara took Thane's hand and moved out to the dance floor.

Rex shrugged turning to Aranel, "How about it? Would you like to dance?"

Aranel gave him a sly nonchalant look, "this your attempt at trying to seduce me?" she giggled lightly, "sure, let's go."

He leaned down lightly nuzzling her cheek. She drew back a step only for him to pull her back to his chest then spun her in a circle watching her silk dress twirl and descend around her legs.

"Oh Rex~" Aranel said mockingly before turning and spinning away again.

As she laughed a hand gripped her empty wrist causing her to jolt in her step. As she turned she was startled by a pair of sparkling blue eyes glaring at her.

"Primarch Vakarian..." she withdrew her hand from his grasp.

"Admiral Shepard..." he gave a nod before his eyes honed in on Rex. "Then you must be Nero..."

"Silverex Nero, Primarch," Rex stood up right as he confronted Garrus.

"Indeed..." Garrus greeted Rex's upheaval with a stern, fierce look.

The air had grown thick as the two turians glared at each other's movements. Sweat started to build on Aranel's forehead when she quickly noticed a brief respite headed her way.

"Ah, Primarch Vakarian! I hear congratulations are in order," Liara cut between the two with a glass of wine for Garrus. "Congratulations on your engagement."

Garrus' face winced at the remark, "Why yes, thank you, Liara."

A flash of shock and defeat laced Aranel's face. She hung her head low in silence.

Rex grabbed Aranel's hand, "Hey...let's go."

Aranel whipped her hand from his and stood firm, "Yes, congratulations Primarch, you must be very happy."

Her face held a pained smile as she fought back the swelling of her eyes, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Aranel turned and briskly walked towards the garden. Rex glared at Garrus before following suit.

Once outside Aranel slammed her fist on the balcony, "That damn Garrus! Who does he think he is?! He leaves barely saying anything and now once I see him again after a YEAR a whole damn year and he's engaged!" she clenched her fist pounding on the white frame.

She hit it again and again, "Damn it damn it damn it..." tears trickled down her cheeks as she bit her lips shut, "Just...damn it..."

"Hey...you alright?" Rex hesitated but placed his hand on her back.

"That was just...wow, I really have no words for that...I haven't seen or heard from him in over a year and this? This is how we meet? This is our big reunion?" she shook her head ruefully before taking a seat on the bench.

"Honestly I'm surprised you didn't punch him," Rex smirked.

"I wanted to, trust me I did but I...I just couldn't..."

"It'd make quite the headline Primarch of Palavan gets knocked out by my little human woman. Ah, I could see it now," Rex laughed as he gestured in the air.

Aranel gave a light chuckle, "'my little woman'? When did I suddenly become yours?"

"Awhile ago the way I see it," Rex smirked as he nudged her arm. "Don't worry, if you want to go beat him up I'll keep the press off your back."

A smile glazed across her lips as she turned up towards the sky, "If you say so."

Back inside Garrus downed another shot at the counter with Liara.

He gave a deep sigh, "What the hell is this Liara. I should be chasing after her but here I am at this bar..."

Liara twirled her wine glass, "You don't get to play the jealous lover anymore Vakarian, you're a Primarch now. Let her go, she deserves to be happy."

****"Hmph..." he gulped down another shot, "So when does it get to be my turn..?"

* * *

A/N: Aranel comes from my friend's nickname for me, it means "Little Princess." Also, it is hard...to pick duty over love... We all knew that Garrus would insist that he was a very bad Turian...but when it comes down to it, there are moments where he becomes a 'good' turian. I guess, Shepard, always doing her duty to the Alliance rubbed off on him, despite it all deep down in my little Shep's broken heart she understands.


	5. Chapter 5

'What am I doing here..?' Aranel sighed as she looked around the bar, her finger lightly tracing the writing on the beer bottle in front of her. She tilted her head back, rested it on the cushioned back of the seat and let go of the bottle, reaching for the bottle cap on the table to spin it around in a circle.

A shadow loomed over her, and she closed her eyes, another sigh escaping her lips.

"I didn't think you'd show up..." Garrus' dual toned voice seemed hoarse to her ears.

Aranel looked up at him, dark eyes weary and blank, as with the tilt of her chin she gestured to the chair across from her.

"You wanted to talk," Aranel's fingers drummed the table top, as she slid her hand under her chin and focused her attention on him. "So talk."

Garrus sighed and sat down, studying her under the dim lighting of the booth. Her hair was longer, braided over her shoulder; her hoodie was partially zipped open revealing an emerald green tank top and the faded mark he left her.

"I don't even know where to begin," Garrus sighed, hands fisted tightly on his lap, resisting the urge to grab her into his arms.

She let out a sigh and took a sip of her drink.

"Why didn't you say good bye?" she asked finally, regarding him with curiousity.

He stared at her blankly, amazed at how she could easily cut to the hardest question.

_**Tap tap tatata tap**_ her fingers drummed on the table distractedly.

"Well?" she asked. When he didn't answer right away, an expression of sadness flickered across her face, chasing away the impatience.

"Garrus," she sighed, leaning back in her seat, arms across her chest. "I get it, okay? You wanted to do something good. But you didn't have to break all contact with me...I.." she took a long gulp of her drink, eyes focused past him. "I thought we were friends."

A tear drop trickled down her cheek, followed by others as she silently began to cry.

"You were my best friend, the one being I trusted...and you just left without saying a word. You couldn't be friends with me anymore? Was that it?" She looked up at him, dark brown eyes still swimming with tears, breaking his resolve into tiny fragments.

"No, Aranel, it wasn't that...I just couldn't stand by your side knowing I willingly gave you up for the good of my people." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, five fingers entwining in his three. "Knowing I couldn't touch you, hold you or..." he keened mournfully causing a few turians in the bar to turn and look in their dark corner.

She slowly pulled her hand from his grasp, cradling it to her chest as she gave him a pained smile.

"I see...I guess I didn't think about it like that..." she let out a sigh and stared intently at his face, before letting her gaze drop to the scarred tabletop, "And now?".

"It is still too hard, Aranel." he answered quietly, "Harder now..." he gestured to the bonding knife strapped to his wrist.

"Don't," Aranel murmured through gritted teeth, refusing to look at the blade given him by his turian bondmate, "I can't talk about her." She took a deep breath. "This...can't happen, not friends, not lovers...we're nothing anymore." Her voice was soft, as she struggled to maintain an expressionless face. She stood up shakily, but could not prevent the brief flash of pain across her face.

"I'm sor-" he began climbing to his feet watching her.

"Thank you for meeting me for drinks, Primarch Vakarian." Aranel said smoothly, as she side stepped him, making her way towards another table by the door.

"I hope you enjoyed the show Gunnery Chief Nero," she growled at him before exiting the bar.

'What the hell was I thinking?' Rex groaned as he settled into his seat watching Aranel sip her beer and play with the bottle cap; this was bordering on stalking.

'Oh... right..., Joker said if I didn't watch her back, EDI would happily fuck with my calibrations. And Bob threatened to add amino cheese my next few meals...' he tapped his talons on the table and looked at his omni-tool. He had planned for a visit to the Consort's palace of delight. A whole year without release that wasn't self induced was giving him a serious case of... 'Wait...who the hell was that?'

Rex straightened when he noticed who it was Aranel was meeting; his violet eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the couple's stilted reunion. He couldn't make out their words, but from watching the expressions Aranel's pale face, he could tell it wasn't good.

The waitress stared at him cautiously, making him realize that he had given a soft menacing growl that rumbled from his throat and his talons were currently digging into the table. He clamped down on his subharmonics and tossed the waitress a credit chit to leave him the hell alone and his attention focused entirely on the table on the other side of the room.

He watched as Aranel's face became streaked with tears, resisted the urge to make his way to that table and personally deal with Vakarian. Another growl escaped his throat as the two grabbed hands in the middle of the table and was startled when Vakarian's mournful keen filled the room before it was quickly cut off.

"Damn..." Rex growled and scored a rend in the tabletop with two of his talons. Seeing the pained defeat and the brittle smile that crossed the Commander's face angered him. He turned his attention to Vakarian as turian had stood up. He tensed as he watched the man make an attempt to reach for Aranel, but subsided as she side stepped him and walked away without looking back.

His attention was too focused on Vakarian and he didn't notice that she was standing in front of him until she snarled out the words:

"I hope you enjoyed the show, Gunnery Chief Nero," her voice was a mixed lace of sadness and sarcasm; causing him to trill guiltily as he jumped to his feet to follow behind her, sparing one more glance at Vakarian's back before plastering on a smirk to cover his more primal emotions.

Rex followed silently behind her, as they navigated the crowds to head back to her apartment. He watched as she headed straight for the bar, grabbed a bottle of vodka and sank into the sofa in front of the giant t.v screen. He flicked on the t.v and settled on the couch next to her as she poured a good measure of vodka into a shot glass and slammed it back.

The artificial lights dimmed as the wards entered the night cycle, and he watched Aranel attempt to drink away her pain. He got up and made his way to the kitchen and prepared two meals, silently thanking his parents for teaching him how to make simple levo foods. He placed a sandwich on a plate in front of her and took the bottle of vodka away from her.

"Eat," he ordered. And he was worried. It was a measure of her sadness at how easily she complied.

"You don't have to baby sit me you know," she said softly, taking a small bite out of her sandwich.

"Someone has to watch your back, Commander," he said blithely.

Aranel froze at his words, a sigh escaping her lips as she set the plate down, only for him to pick it up and hand it to her again.

"You've been drinking since we got back, you need to eat or you're going to get sick."

"I didn't know they left made human food here," she commented dryly as she picked the sandwich up again taking more bites.

"They didn't, I just made it,"

Aranel stared at him, the sandwich, then back to him. "You made this?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, don't be so shocked. I am a man of many talents," he said with a wiggle of a brow plate and a twitch of mandibles.

"Wow, well uhm it's actually pretty good. Thank you," she said, taking a few more bites and reaching for a bottle of water on the table.

"No problem, my father taught me how to cook a few simple asari dishes before I left for training."

Aranel blinked in surprise as she turned and studied him.

"Your father?" she asked curiously. "Your file said your father passed away when you were young, before you left for training."

"Yeah, he passed away when I was a baby, but my mother met my step father and they bonded. My step father is an asari." he answered with a smile. "I even have a little sister, she's only a few years younger than me."

"Oh wow, I didn't know that," she said with a faint smile, nudging him lightly with her knee.

He looked sheepish for a second before twitching his mandibles in a turian smile, "What can I say, Aranel, there are a _lot_ of things you don't know about me?"

She made a sound in the back of her throat that almost sounded like a snort as she finished off the sandwich. She tucked her feet under her in that human posture that few aliens could replicate and settled back into the couch, finally relaxed. He cued in another movie and settled back on the couch next to her. He shifted slightly as her tiny form curled itself around his side, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she blinked owlishly at the television. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head, lightly fluttering his mandibles to tease her hair.

* * *

A/N: I wanna say thank you to Maya Aodhan for beta'ing this chapter for me, and not killing me for it! Should totally read her stories too they're pretty good. If you have any questions, comments or love letters, feel free to PM me or review. xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up in stages, feeling incredibly warm as she snuggled deeper against the body laying underneath her. Hearing a noise, her eyes slowly blinked open as she saw Liara staring at her from the vid comm.

"Good Morning, Ara," Liara's voice was filled with smug glee.

"Liara...?" Aranel blinked again at the tv and attempted to sit up.

"Just wanted to check up on you, I...uh," sadness and anger flashed briefly across her face before the cheery smile was returned, "Saw what happened last night."

"Oh, I see," Aranel said with a yawn, her eyes closed again. "I'm fine, Liara, really I am." she continued, another yawn ripped out of her as she sunk back down.

"Well, I should probably let you two return to sleep. I'll see you on the Normandy when you wake up," Liara chuckled at the look of confused surprise on Aranel's face.

"Two...?" Aranel looked down at the body she was laying on, brown eyes clashed with smirking violets.

"Morning, sunshine..." Rex purred as his hands snaked around her waist to pull her back down to his chest, "Just go back to sleep," he whispered into the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver. His talons lightly scraped her scalp soothingly.

Her eyes grew heavy as she snuggled into his chest, a contented sigh escaped her lips as Rex's hand slid up and down her back. His chest vibrated slightly as he purred.

* * *

Aranel woke up again, sometime later, to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen. She sat up on the couch, tugged a blanket around her shoulders and peered over into the kitchen only to see Rex standing in front of the stove.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about knowing how to coo-OH MY GOD IS THAT BACON?!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet and quickly made her way to the barstool and peered into the frying pan.

"Oh my god it is!" she reached for a piece and bit into it, her eyes closed in bliss as a hum of contentment escaped her throat.

Rex let out a rumbling laugh as he grabbed a plate, filling it with eggs and more slices of bacon and slid it in front of her. She tossed him a smile and dug into the food, mumbled a 'thank you' when he handed her a cup of coffee.

He leaned against the counter, arms across his chest as he watched her eat, her long hair had escaped the braid and curled around her face, giving it a softer look. Her clothes were rumpled from sleeping in them, but she still looked beautiful in the artificial morning light. She finished eating quickly, and leaning back she tossed him another smile before sipping her coffee.

"Thanks, for breakfast...and for last night," she said with a small smile.

Rex smirked as he took a step closer to her, his hand reaching to lightly cup her cheek.

"First time I've been thanked for my other talents," he purred, as a talon slid along her cheek and chin. His smirk got wider as Aranel's eyes dilated and a blush spread across her cheeks. He took another step closer, the talon shifting to trace the shell of her ear, before sliding into her hair. He leaned down and lightly pressed his mouth plates against her lips as her hand went up and around his neck holding him in place.

Rex pulled back slowly, enjoying the dazed look in Ara's face. He pressed his forehead against hers in a turian kiss before he grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Why don't you go take a shower and change? Liara sent a message asking us to meet her on the Normandy." he grinned and lightly pushed her out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"Sounds good, thanks again for breakfast..." she tossed him a grin before walking towards her room.

Rex stared at her retreating back and let out a quiet sigh. He ran a hand over his fringe and began to clean up.

'Smooth, Nero, make her breakfast...you never made breakfast for any of those other ladies you brought home...'

Rex tilted his head and listened for the water to turn on before slowly cleaning up in the kitchen, his thoughts a million miles away. When the shower turned off, he settled himself on the couch watching the morning news. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she walked into the living room, her long hair braided down her back.

"C'mon, Rex, let's go see what Liara's doing on my ship," Aranel ordered with a toss of her head as they exited the apartment.

* * *

"Ara," Liara's voice came from the air lock, laced with amusement, a gleam in her eyes as she asked, "I trust you slept well?"

"As well as can be, you know, laying on top of a turian and all," Ara responded dryly as she tossed Rex a smirk while patting his chest.

"No offense," she grinned up at him, as he stared down at her with a brow plate quirked.

"None taken. So, Liara, what did you so badly need to see us about?" Rex asked as he lead the two ladies to Liara's miniature office on the crew deck.

"EDI? Can you call Javik and have him meet us in my office, please?" Liara spoke to the comm in the corner of the room as Ara plopped down on Liara's bed and watched as Rex settled himself in a chair.

Liara walked in front of a wall of screens that shifted as she crossed the room. A galaxy map, flickered briefly while a window at the bottom scrolled with information. Javik strolled in, his yellow eyes darted briefly to Ara and Rex before focusing on Liara.

"Asari." he smirked, arms going across his chest as he leant against the wall, watching the faint blue blush staining Liara's cheeks. "You called?"

Liara blinked up at him, flustered and quickly turned to resume her pacing. "A few days ago, one of my agents went missing. She was sent to retrieve a Prothean artifact," Liara's eyes darted nervously to Javik, then focused on Ara. "We lost her signal when she hit planetside."

Ara's eyes widened in shock as Liara brought up the location of the artifact.

"Virmire," Liara intoned quietly as the two women shared a sad, memory laden glance. Fallen friends like Kaiden Alenko were never forgotten.

"So we're going in to retrieve your scout and the artifact," Aranel said softly.

Liara wrung her hands nervously, avoiding looking at Rex. "There is one other thing...The scout...is your sister, Rex."

Rex stood up, violet eyes suddenly dark with anger.

"What do you mean 'my sister'? Last I heard she was on Illium with mom," Rex growled as he took a menacing step towards Liara. Ara reached out to grip his arm tightly, pulling him back.

"When was the last time you spoke to your 'father'? And your sister?" Liara asked, her normally soft voice concerned. She advanced on the turian with with her fists balled tightly at her sides.

Rex looked down at her, and closed his eyes letting out a soft hiss as he slowly peeled Ara's fingers off his arm. "When my mother died," he answered softly, refusing to meet their gazel.

"I see," Liara said coldly, typing on her omni-tool.

"Your sister was looking for a job, one of my scouts heard her while she was applying to join Eclipse. Feron offered her a job and she took it gladly. It was either that or join a gang." Liara recited from her omnitool as she stood behind him.

"I see," Rex echoed, as he relaxed slightly and turned to gave her a small smile. "Thanks, I guess." He nodded and moved towards the door.

"So what is the plan?" He asked Aranel as he stood in the doorway.

"Two teams: one to retrieve the artifact, the other to find your sister," Aranel paused and looked around the room.

"EDI tell Kolyat, and Arytiss to meet us in the shuttle bay. Javik, you take Arytiss and Liara to look for the artifact and I'll go with Rex and Kolyat to retrieve Rex's sister."

* * *

The trip to Virmire was a quiet affair for Aranel and Liara. They lost a friend here many years ago and it showed. The two women stared out the window as the landscape came into view. Waves crashing beautifully on the sand amidst the shattered remains of Saren's old base.

"Never thought we'd be coming back here," Aranel whispered quietly to Liara, handing her a wreath of flowers.

"Hey, Cortez, can you hover over there for a moment?" Ara pointed out a collection of rock formations by the water's edge.

"Aye, Ma'am," Cortez responded as Aranel opened the side door and looked down at the churning waters. She was joined by Liara as she dropped the wreath of flowers into the water.

"We did it Kaidan...we defeated Saren, the Collectors...and the Reapers. Really wish you could have joined us. I...I miss you." Aranel spoke softly as a tear trickled down her cheek. Liara's arms wrapped around her waist as the two comforted each other over the loss of a friend.

* * *

A/N: It is a sad day today. One of my favorite authors was given a notification to take down all their ME related stories. It only takes one person to ruin a good thing for many people. If someone has issues with an author's writing, please just PM them instead of reporting them. This author was a wonderful writer. And it is a shame that great work like that gets deleted.

Also, sorry for a short chapter. I promise the next one will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Virmire Land of Shattered Hope

The shuttle was packed as the two groups stared warily outside the shuttle. Ara, squashed between Arytiss and Javik shook her head in amusement as she heard the soft rumbled complaints from the large red krogan next to her.

"Great...the base is in the middle of the ocean...it HAS to be in the middle of the ocean," Arytiss shifted, eliciting a squeak from Aranel, as his armored shoulder crashed into her, sending her sprawling across Javik's lap.

"God damnit, Arytiss!" Aranel hissed, as she balled a fist covered in biotic and sent it flying into his arm.

Rex let out a rumbled laugh as he quickly reached across the space and pulled Aranel to sit on his lap.

"Should have just sat here, Ara," Rex teased as the shuttle filled with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, funny. Are we there yet?" Aranel asked Cortez, shifting uncomfortably on Rex's lap, her shotgun digging hard into the curve of her back.

Cortez turned his head and grinned at Ara, "Hitting the launching pad now, their defenses are down but not sure for how long." He gestured to the resting missile turrets that dotted the building in front of them.

"Alright, everyone out, team one go after the artifact. And remember: only Javik should touch it, I don't know what will happen if any of you pick it up." She looked at them all in turn studying their faces for readiness.

"Question," Kolyat coughed slightly and looked nervously at Ara, "The Reaper War is over, why do we need to retrieve a Prothean artifact?"

A growl rumbled from Javik's throat as an amused chuckle escaped from Liara's lips. The group leaning back against the metal wall of the shuttle.

"Well," Ara grinned ruefully at Kolyat "We have a Prothean, and a Prothean expert with us, not including my experiences with their beacons. It could be a message, or just information we need for future reference."

Kolyat nodded in understanding before turning his attention back to the window as the launching pad drew closer.

"Alright folks, minimize comm chatter. Once you retrieve the artifact, Cortez will bring you back to the Normandy. He'll swing back for us once we find Rex's sister."

"Admiral Shepard? Systems detecting hostile forces in the area. They look to be mercenaries." EDI's voice filled the shuttle.

"Alright, aim for wounded but, if forced to, go for kill shots. Make every shot count." Ara nodded as the shuttle landed and the first group disembarked. "Cortez, drop us off on the other side of the compound."

Aranel stood in the open shuttle doorway, staring at the collection of buildings seemingly floating in the middle of the ocean.

"Soo...I'm assuming you both know how to swim right?" Ara turned to look at Rex and Kolyat a teasing grin on her face.

"No one said swimming had to be involved," Kolyat hissed from his seat as he shared a look with Rex.

"If we're lucky, it might not, but we don't know what we'll find down there so..." Ara nodded towards the buildings they were heading towards.

"Just stay on your guard and watch each other's backs," Ara quickly pulled her long hair into a bun before sliding her helmet in place.

Giving a short nod towards Cortez, she jumped down from the shuttle and landed on the ground with a thud, making a beeline for the door on the wall with Kolyat and Rex hot on her heels.

Ara hacked the main door into the building. When it opened, Rex biotically charged, knocking back three mercenaries casually standing in the hall. With a few quick shots, the bodies fell to the ground as the trio raced deeper into the building.

"Any idea where she could be?" Aranel asked into the comm as she slammed open another door and peering inside.

"My scans indicated a weak life sign in the lower levels of this building, Admiral Shepard," EDI's voice whispered into her comm.

"Put it on our scan, EDI," she switched channels, listening in on Liara's team as she heard Javik mutter "Primitives" followed by a grunt and the crackle of biotic energy.

"Soooo, how goes it on your end?" Aranel grinned as she heard Liara string together a few curse words.

"Arytiss went full blood rage mode, Javik's cranky and the mercs are dropping like flies. How do you think it is going?" Liara snapped as she let out a soft grunt and a wave of biotic energy cracked in front of her.

"Oh, just checking up on you. Scans show the artifact is in the middle of the compound. We're heading below for Rex's sister. And Liara? Stay safe," Aranel grinned as she turned her attention back to Rex and Kolyat.

"Continue checking the rooms, who knows what goodies we'd find," Aranel palmed a panel and walked into a room, a shotgun blast echoed as an alarm flared to life alerting the occupants to intruders.

"Well, shit's about to get real!" Kolyat yelled as he aimed his rifle at the group of mercenaries charging through a door at the end of the hall.

"Charge, scatter and shoot 'em down, Kolyat!" Aranel ordered before her body lit up with blue biotic energy and charged off into the group. Their bodies flew into the air, only to be shot down by Kolyat.

"Hey save some for me!" Rex yelled, his biotic energy dancing along his armor as he charged after Aranel, knocking back a mercenary sneaking up behind her.

They moved through the building quickly, clearing mercenaries out of the way. Aranel slammed hard into a wall, biting back a curse as she felt blood well up on her leg. A stray bullet going through her shield and armor. With quick movements, she activated her medi-gel and cursed as it malfunctioned.

"Fuck!" she cursed as she pulled off her helmet to take a closer look at the damage.

"Put your helmet back on!" Rex yelled as he attempted to slam her helmet back on with a mailed fist. Aranel pushed him back and continue to inspect her damaged armor.

"Gonna have to replace this..." she shook her head and glared at Rex. "Thought you had my back?" She hid a smile behind her hand as Rex growled angrily at her.

"Clear," Kolyat called back to them as they made their way to the lone door at the bottom of the stairs.

Aranel knelt down, pulled out her omni-tool and activated her hack program, a tongue peeking out from between her plush lips. Her fingers moved quickly along the panel, causing it to light up briefly before dying down. Taking a step back, she looked at Rex, gesturing him forward.

"Show's yours," she said as she palmed the door open.

"Rex!" a voice called weakly from the corner of the room, as a lone asari maiden limped into view.

Aranel studied the maiden, taking in the pale blue coloring of her skin and the bright violet markings across her dainty face.

"Isis!" Rex quickly rushed to the girl's side and assessing her for injuries.

"I'm fine, just...weak," she batted Rex's hands away and glared up at the large turian.

"Thanks for coming for me," She murmured weakly before collapsing to the ground.

"Her leg is wounded, looks pretty bad...we need to get her to the Normandy ASAP," Aranel ordered as she turned to look at the door, asking of Kolyat, "How does it look out there?" Rex quickly picked his sister up.

"It looks clear but..." he shrugged as another loud siren sounded.

"Admiral Shepard, it would seem the surviving mercenaries have managed to activate a bomb in the building. I am not able to turn it offline." EDI's synthesised voice droned in their comms.

"Well, shit, what's the status of Liara's group?"

"They've managed to retrieve the artifact and are currently on board awaiting your return."

"Alright, find us an alternate route out of here and upload it to my omni," Aranel quickly turned to look at Rex and Isis, watching as he slung his sister into his arms and nodded at her.

Hearing a ping, she quickly pulled up a map and nodded towards the door. "Follow me..." she growled as they raced out of the room and down the hall. They moved quickly up the stairs, and through a pair of doors leading outside.

"Oh great..." Aranel muttered as she looked at the suspension bridge in front of them.

"I would recommend haste, Admiral. It would seem their defense systems are coming online," EDI informed her.

"Any more bad news?" Aranel growled out as she looked across the bridge.

"Not at the moment," EDI replied smoothly.

"Alright then! Go!" she yelled at the trio behind her and watched as they raced across the bridge.

Rex carried his sister and was forced to drop back, adjusting to the weight he carried. Aranel turned to watch as the missile turrets over their heads activated. She flared brightly, biotic energy dancing over her as she tackled Rex and his sister across the bridge, just as it collapsed under her. She dangled in the air, with Rex's grip on her forearm holding her up. Rex's talons flexed tightly on her arm as he struggled to juggle his sisters weight across his shoulders and the weight of Aranel in full armor pulling him down.

"I can't..." Rex grunted as Isis slipped. He attempted to hold her in place with one arm while pulling Aranel up.

"Let go," Aranel said softly, looking into his eyes.

"No!" He growled as he continued to struggle.

"Get your sister to the shuttle, and on the Normandy. She needs you." Ara continued softly "Besides, I can swim. Can you?" she said with a quirked brow and a smile on her face.

"Damnit, Aranel, this isn't funny!" Rex growled out as panic began to set in. The turrets had come back to life.

****"I never said it was..." she smiled sadly up at him, as his grip on her began to slip and she fell into the ocean below. His howl of rage echoed into the air.

* * *

A/N: Well folks sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger...But alas there won't be any updates for a while. Please check my profile for details~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Annnnd we're back to our regularly scheduled updates! BTW this chapter has smut, so if you don't want to read it don't read the bottom half! Enjoy!

* * *

_Her body hit the water with a loud thud, his face the last thing she saw as the water swallowed her whole, taking her under._

Rex slowly turned, picking up his unconscious sister and made his way to the waiting shuttle.

"Where's Ara?" Kolyat asked curiously, taking the asari into his arms as Rex closed the shuttle door.

"She...fell..." he keened mournfully.

The shuttle made its way back to the Normandy, Isis cradled in Kolyat's arms as Rex paced back and forth.

"Stop pacing," Kolyat growled out as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of the shuttle.

"How can you just sit there all calm while Ara's gone?!" Rex growled, swinging towards Kolyat and glaring.

"Because she's 'COMMANDER FUCKING SHEPARD'," Kolyat smirked, opening one eye to regard Rex, "She strives to do the impossible, you think a dip in the ocean is going to put an end to her?" Kolyat shook his head and closed his eye again, shifting his hold on the sleeping asari.

Rex let out another growl of frustration and with a quick flick of his wrist, punched the wall of the shuttle.

He strode through the shuttle bay of the Normandy, yanking on the straps of his armor as Javik and Liara strode in followed closely by Kasumi.

"We have to go back...and find her.." Rex turned to look at Liara and slowly advanced on her.

"We are. Just get your sister to the medbay," Liara boarded the shuttle.

"No. I'm going with you. Kolyat can take Isis," Rex followed her and stepped back on board.

"You might want to put your greaves back on," Javik growled as he tossed the armor Rex had taken off back at him.

Javik took a seat next to Liara and pulled the asari into the crook of his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. Kasumi took the seat next to Rex and activated her Omni-Tool.

"Good thing Tali planted those tracking bugs into Ara's armor." She commented with dry humor.

"I don't understand you all. It's not funny..." Rex growled at the small human.

* * *

"Primarch...?" A ensign approached Garrus with a datapad in his hand.

Garrus turned to look at the ensign, a brow plate raised over keen blue eyes as the young turian handed him a datapad.

His expression flashed with shock and panic and he made his way towards the galaxy map of the SSV Raptor, punching in new coordinates. A deep angry growl vibrated deep in his chest as his talons gripped the datapad tightly.

"Garrus? What the hell are you doing?" Solana growled as she stepped up to her brother, "You're not hijacking my ship!" She stepped close to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mutely, Garrus handed her the datapad and watched as her eyes widened. A turian curse flew from her lips as she growled softly, "What is she doing in the middle of the ocean?"

"Engage FTL to the new coordinates and request boarding permission with Joker. NOW" She yelled to her pilot as Valeria, Garrus' bondmate, walked into the CIC.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she stared nervously at Garrus, "Why are we boarding the Normandy?" She stopped in front of Garrus and canted her head to the side only for him to brush her off and make his way to the cockpit and stare out the window.

* * *

Ara's eyes slammed close as her body hit the water. Her heavy armor dragging her deep into the water.

_"Find your center of power, and slowly pull it out and shape it into a sphere. Now push outwards, filling your sphere with energy. Let it surround you like a bubble of biotic energy."_ Samara's voice whispered quietly into her mind as she focused. Her biotics flared brightly, coating her and slowly expanding to incase her in a bubble. She opened her eyes as she folded her legs up under her and concentrated.

* * *

"Her beacon is right under us. Look! See the glowing blue light?!" Liara exclaimed excitedly, a gloved hand pointing to the water below.

"I see it," Javik drawled as he stood behind Liara and wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling into the water below.

"She has been meditating with the Justicar. Her skill with her biotics is impressive," Javik drawled as the blue light moved closer.

"It's fading though, she's been holding it for a while..." Liara held out her hand, biotic energy coursing down her arm as she sent a pulse of energy to the glowing blue light, watching as it flickered brightly and moved faster.

"Here, let me help," Javik held out his hand and wrapped it around Liara's, their joined limbs coursing with biotic energy, "Rex, when you see the bubble crest, pull it into the shuttle."

Their biotic energy combined, coating the bubble in teal static as it slowly rose up and out of the water. Rex leaned out, a hand gripping the strap while he reached down with his biotic energy and pulled the bubble into the shuttle. With a pop, the biotics flared brightly before fading, crumpling Ara's form to the ground of the shuttle. Rex dropped down to the floor and quickly pulled Ara's prone form into his arms, his face buried in her wet hair.

* * *

Rex carried her straight into the Normandy's medbay, ignoring the large gathering in front of Bob's station. He ignored the angry turian standing by the doors.

"Nero," Garrus growled out as he moved to block Rex's path.

"Vakarian," Rex growled, side stepped the Primarch and deposited Aranel onto a cot.

"Care to explain how Aranel ended up in the middle of the ocean on Virmire?" Garrus crossed his arms and glared at Rex.

"Care to explain why you're here and not back on Palavan?" Rex growled as he bowed his head over Ara's sleeping body.

"Care to explain why you're both standing over me and preventing me from sleeping?" Aranel growled as she opened her eyes tiredly to glare at the two males.

"Ara..." Garrus murmured as he reached for her hand, only for Rex to pull her into his arms again. She did not see the pained expression that flitted across Garrus' face.

"Get off me..." Aranel growled as she pulled herself out of Rex's arms and slowly stood up, hanging onto the frame of the cot for stability.

"Garrus, what are you doing here?" she asked, turning her attention towards the med bay window where two female turians stared back at them. Aranel nodded towards them and crossed her arms across her chest, turning her attention back to the two men standing before her.

"Primarch Vakarian was concerned with the information he received in regards to your beacon..." EDI's synthesized voice droned into the room, a hint of reproach in her voice.

"Thank you, EDI," Garrus growled out angrily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Aranel sighed and closed her eyes, her hands sliding up her arms to dispel the chill racing up them.

"I'm fine..." she said quietly as she moved towards the door. She paused, turned, "Look, you're welcome to stay here," she nodded her head towards Garrus before pointedly looking out the window, "You and your mate. We can talk later. Right now, all I want is a shower and some food."

Without looking back, Ara left the complicated scene and fled to the relative peace of her cabin. There, she slowly undressed and made the decision to shower rather than tumble, fully clothed, onto the bed. She ached to her core and hoped the hot water would smooth off the rough edges of that awful day and the confrontations to come.

* * *

Rex moved past Garrus, only for Garrus to place a taloned hand on his shoulder stopping him, his voice a low growl, "You...you're suppose to take care of her,"

"Because you wouldn't?" Rex said before he finally moved away leaving Garrus to stare morosely at his feet.

Rex nodded to the two females before standing in front of Bob's counter and reaching for a plate, filling it with Levo food to bring to Aranel. He moved quickly, dodging groups of people as he made his way to the elevator and into Aranel's quarters. He deposited the tray on her desk before he turned towards the bathroom door.

Indecision briefly in his eyes, Rex slowly took off his armor and under armor, letting them drop to the floor. She had propped herself upright with both hands, water cascading down her naked form. Her head was bowed under the constant beat of the water. He opened the door, moved into the shower and his arms wrapped tightly around her chest and abdomen. His face pressed into the crook of her neck before he sank to his knees. Aranel turned in his embrace and smoothed her hands over his brow. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he rested his head against her chest.

"I...I can't lose you, ever...I'm sorry I let go..." he mumbled into her skin, feeling her arms coming around his neck and her head resting on top of his fringe.

"It's okay...Rex...I'm here...," Aranel sighed.

Rex surged up and pressed his mouth plates against hers as he backed her against the wall. He moved his hands to her butt and pulled her up to curl her legs around his hip spurs. He groaned as his plates shifted and his shaft lightly brushed against her core.

Aranel bit back a moan as her hands gripped his cowl tightly. Her hips rocked slowly against his shaft as she squeezed her legs tightly around his waist. Shifting to hook her toes on his leg spurs, she lifted herself up slightly, grazing the tip of his shaft with her core before sliding herself down on it. A loud moan escaping her lips.

"Rex..." Aranel moaned, as she buried her face into his neck and he rocked inside her. Her mouth was hot on his neck before the sharp sting of her teeth grazed the soft skin of his neck. His hands tightened around her hips as he plunged again and again, filling her up. The jointed plates of his groin rubbed hard against her nub, sending currents of pleasure to her core.

"Ara..." Rex growled as he felt her tighten around him. He moved a hand to cup her face and stared down into her eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers. He growled again as she came apart in his arms, signalling his own release.

He turned off the water and wrapped his arms tightly around her and carried her to the bed. He placed her carefully on the edge and flung her legs up over his shoulders before plunging deep into her again. His talons lightly dug into her hips as she ground herself tightly against him. Her hands fisted into the sheets as she lifted her hips up to push him deeper into her.

"Rex...yes...," Aranel moaned, her body shaking as another orgasm ripped through her.

He buried himself deep inside her, feeling his shaft swell up and lock her to him. He groaned deep in his chest as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

****"Never again, you hear me? You're not ordering me to leave you ever again," Rex growled into her neck, before his teeth sunk into her skin marking her as his.


	9. Chapter 9

Rex strutted casually off the elevator, his armor in his arms and his under suit dangling from his waist. Rounding the corner, he noticed that the mess hall was strangely empty aside from the two turians sitting at the table, drinks in hand.

"Primarch," Rex nodded a greeting to Garrus and strolled past, only for Garrus to surge up and grab his arm.

Rex met Garrus' angry blue eyes and smirked as the turian took a deep breath, blue eyes flying wide and filling with rage.

"Garrus..." Solana said as she carefully grabbed Garrus' arm to pull him away from Rex.

"You...slept with her..." Garrus growled out, his subharmonics filling the room with his rage and frustration. Garrus shook off his sister's hold and took another step towards Rex.

Rex raised a brow plate and stared at Garrus, a soft laugh escaping his mouth as he shook his head, "What business is it of yours, Primarch?" A challenging trill came from his subharmonics, his voice soft and cold, coming out in a hiss. "She is my mate now. Not yours. You gave her up remember?"

Garrus growled low in his chest, "Your...Mate?" his subharmonics clamoring in anger, confusion and betrayal.

"She carries MY mark, MY scent," Rex growled as his armor clattered to the floor. "Unlike you, I have no intention of leaving her."

Garrus growled as he swung a balled fist at Rex's face, only for Rex to dodge the punch and throw one at his chest sending him a step back. He surged up and threw a wild punch catching Rex across the chin, he followed up the punch with a low kick to the back of Rex's legs causing Rex to stumble forward.

Rex growled angrily, biotics flickering over his body as he charged into Garrus' body, slamming him into the wall. Garrus swung at Rex's waist causing Rex to double over in pain. He lifted his head up and growled, another biotic charge slamming Garrus into the wall as sirens filled the mess bay.

* * *

Aranel stretched and smiled, her body ached in a good way as she blinked her eyes open and smiled at her empty room. She vaguely remembered Rex murmuring about having to get back to work and he'd start moving his things into her quarters after his shift. She had mumbled her sleepy assent before hugging the pillow he had used to her chest and sinking back to sleep, his scent filling her body with joy.

She made her way to her bathroom and stared at her reflection. Her brown eyes were shining and a faint flush stained her cheeks as she remembered the night before. She examined a few new scratches and scraped. And she frowned. Her fingers ghosted over the red bite mark on her neck and a shiver shook her to her core as she remembered the look of male satisfaction in Rex's violet eyes. A red bite mark that almost overlaid the one Garrus had imprinted years before.

She reached for the medi-gel and applied it to her neck, hissing at the slight sting as it made contact with the open cuts.

"Going to airlock him..." she hissed as she blinked back the tiny stars of pain.

"Admiral, your presence is required in the mess hall..." EDI's voice echoed in the small room.

Aranel froze and stared up at the comm.

"Let me guess, our Gunnery Chief ran into our visiting Primarch and the two are about to tear my mess hall apart?" Aranel growled and reached for clothes before charging down into the mess hall.

With a biotic flare, she slammed both turians in opposite walls.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" She yelled, "Are you two fucking insane? Picking a fight on MY ship?"

With a soft menacing growl Garrus stalked towards her, curling his fingers into her hair he tilted her head to the side and stared at the healing bite mark that graced her neck and shoulder. He dipped his head down, teeth bared and paused when he felt Aranel shove the middle of his chest, her biotics flaring briefly.

"Don't you fucking dare," She snarled, eyes glittering fiercely..

A soft gasp drew his attention to Valeria as she stared at the scene in front of her. With a keen of sadness coming from her subharmonics she turned and fled.

"You had no right to mark me the first time, knowing you were leaving...and you have no right to mark me again," she turned to glare at Rex. "You had no right to mark me either. You're just like him. Treating me like some toy you two are fighting over. I'm not. I'm not anyone's toy." She pushed away from Garrus and turned to walk away.

"Ara..." Rex called out causing her to stop and stare at him, "I..." Rex paused trying to find the words to convey his feelings.

"No Rex, save it. I don't want to hear your excuses," Aranel growled "Joker, take us into Virmire over the ocean please." She stared at the two turians, "I'm sick and tired of you two sniping at each other behind my back. If you are going to stay on my ship, for however long...you two will get along."

Aranel turned to look at Javik who had made his way into the mess hall, "Airlock 'em to your hearts content," she snarled as she stormed out of the mess hall hearing Javik's evil laughter and feeling the sense of his dark biotics filling the room.

"You know you can't do that," Liara commented dryly while she caught up to Aranel.

"My ship. They both know the rules when you board the Normandy. Now which way did Valeria go? I better have a talk with her."

"She's in starboard observation deck. Do you want me to come with you?" Liara asked hesitantly.

"No, I have to do this alone," Aranel sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair, "Thanks though."

She gave Liara a quick hug and stared at the door. Taking a deep breath, she took a step in and looked around, seeing Valeria sitting in one of the chairs staring at the bright blue sky of Virmire.

"EDI, privacy mode, no one comes in until I say so. Also, keep an eye on Javik and his charges please."

"Understood, Admiral," EDI intoned as the green light on the door flashed to red.

Aranel let out a soft sigh and curled up into the chair, staring outside.

"You still love him don't you?" Valeria asked softly as she bowed her head and stared at the bonding knife on her wrist.

"Love is a funny thing," Aranel paused as she ran her hand through her long hair again. "I love him, sure, but he made his decision along time ago. And we're different people now."

Aranel bit her lip as the turian woman keened sadly, her subharmonics full of pain.

"Garrus and I have been through alot together, the defeat of Saren, blowing up the collector base and ending the reaper war. Among a few small things, but in the end he chose duty over me. I can't say I'm surprised he did it; I knew in the back of my mind that if he was offered the position that he would have taken it...he wouldn't be Garrus if he turned it down." Aranel rested her head on the back of the chair, her eyes going hazy.

"What took me by surprise was how things ended. One day he was just gone. And the next time I see him he's married...bonded or whatever you want to call it."

Valeria let out a soft growl as she turned bright green eyes on Aranel, watching the human cautiously..

"You know when I ran to that beam? All I remember was the look on Garrus' face when I left him behind and his order..." Aranel's voice was thick with sadness and memory, "His order about coming back alive. I laid up there dying...and all I could see was the future I would never have with him. I heard his voice...while I laid there under the rubble. And I was filled with hope...and I knew that everything was going to be okay." Aranel wiped a tear and shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Boy, how wrong I was. There wasn't a happy fairy tale ending where we'd live happily ever after. Duty will always come before love for the likes of us," Aranel stretched out a hand as if to reach for that lost opportunity. "Otherwise I'd have retired a long time ago."

"So yes, I love him, but I'm not going to fight for him. It isn't who I am. You, you have to fight for him if you want him to be the husband you deserve," Aranel stood and moved closer to the window watching the waves crash against one another down below, "You can hate me if you want." Aranel offered quietly as she rested her forehead against the cool glass.

"I...I'm sorry you lost so much. I am..." Valeria said quietly as she stared at Aranel's small form, "But what about the Gunnery Chief? Aren't you and he..." She made a vague gesture.

"I don't know what Rex and I are," Aranel rubbed the still aching wound on her neck, "I know what he wants. Me. I'm just not sure what I want."

"That is his mark?" Valeria asked gently, a little relief in her voice.

Aranel scowled, anger flickering in her eyes, "He presumed too much."

"Turians do," Valeria sighed and slowly stood.

"No kidding," Aranel muttered, then grimaced, "We should probably rescue your husband and my boyfriend from the angry Prothean. I just remembered Turians don't do the swimming thing very well." Aranel's face transformed into a faint smile as she moved towards the door.


End file.
